Inevitable
by Miyano Ran
Summary: After all these years that they have parted ways, on one fateful day, they meet again. Their reunion was unavoidable; inevitable. It was destiny. ConAi ShinichiShiho Dedicated to Luckystar4869
1. The Text Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

**Inevitable**

Authored by: Miyano Ran

Fiction Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Friendship/Drama

Focused on Characters: Shinichi and Shiho/ Conan and Ai

Warning: this fic is FOCUSED on those two characters, but, doesn't mean that is the pairing, I think it's still ShinichiRan.

This story is dedicated to LuckyStar4869, my little sister! Merry Christmas LS-chan!

Summary: After all these years that they have parted ways, on one fateful day, they meet again. Their reunion was unavoidable; inevitable. It was destiny. ConAi ShinichiShiho

**STORY PROPER**

**Chapter 1: The Text Message**

The sun was shining brightly through the window in Haibara Ai's room, but she didn't enjoy the presence of the light so she pulled down the window curtains, then, the room became bleak and dark. With a frown, she walked towards her desk and pulled open the drawer which contained what she had worked on for months and years, then, the 10 year old Haibara Ai took the object gently in her hand and sighed.

"It's time."

She tried her hardest to smile.

A drop of lone tear fell from her face.

_ _ _

Conan was very busy helping Ran clean up the house after a terrible thunderstorm--- well, it was more like Kogoro getting drunk once again and scattering all the empty beer cans on the floor. But they were almost finished cleaning anyway.

"Ne, Conan-kun…" Ran started while sweeping the floor.

"Hai, Ran-neechan?! Nani?" Conan, who was ten years old, replied while disposing the empty beer cans.

"Ever since that organization was destroyed a year ago… you know, the one Shinichi's into…"

Conan's eyes were downcast. He knew where she was getting at. She talked to him so sentimentally about Shinichi's disappearance abundant times this past year, and it was breaking little Conan's heart… remembering Ai's words…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Gomenasai… Kudo-kun…" Haibara told him in a monotonous tone._

"_Nani?" Conan asked._

"_I…I…I can't…" Haibara sighed loudly._

_How was she going to explain this to him properly? _

_Conan listened patiently._

"_There is no cure for the APTX…" She finally managed to say._

_Then, Haibara looked down, not wanting to see his crestfallen expression._

_Conan's eyes were filled with misery as he pleaded to her._

"_But, how about Ran?! Isn't there another way?" His voice was shaking._

_Haibara's eyes were full of guilt as she shook her head._

"_I did everything I could; I tried my best, Kudo…" _

_She explained softly._

"_I'm really sorry."_

_Conan broke down to tears that night, and Haibara just stood there under the shadow, looking at him helplessly as her eyes, too, watered._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Conan got back to reality and looked at Ran cheerfully, trying to hide the guilt and pain he felt. "Hai, Ran-neechan, nani?" He made a huge FAKE smile.

Ran opened her mouth and was about to speak, but then she clamped her mouth shut and shook her head while smiling.

"It's nothing, Conan-kun… by the way, thanks for cleaning…"

Conan could see through her disguise that she was upset; her heart, torn, because she missed him an awful lot. He frowned again, he didn't know until when he could keep his mask on, his façade, but, he knew that he could do it, since, Haibara Ai, the traitor Sherry, his ally, went through more than this, and, to think she is a girl for crying out loud!

She had to put her mask on for life… Conan thought sadly… He remembered her words again from one day sometime before…

"_I can't show others my true self; I have to hide behind my mask…"_

He let out a sigh, then, suddenly, his cell phone beeped. Conan got out his mobile from his pocket and looked at the screen.

_**- - -1 new message from Haibara Ai - - -**_

Conan was taken aback by this.

Haibara rarely and almost never, tried to contact him in any way. She preferred being alone. Sometimes Conan wondered if she was a hermit. But he knew deep down that she was just a defenseless girl who is trying to protect herself from the world that had been so harsh and cruel to her.

So, why did she send him a message?

She only tried to call or text message him when she had something very crucial to say, and I mean VERY crucial and important, and now, Conan became alert at his realization.

"Ran-neechan, Ai-chan's going to play with me today!" Conan grinned deceitfully. "Can I be excused from cleaning?" Conan pleaded with his childlike accent.

Ran smiled. "Of course, we are almost done cleaning anyhow! Have fun Conan-kun!"

When Conan left the room, Ran heaved a sigh as she closed her eyes slowly.

"I miss you, Shinichi… where are you?"

She dropped the mop that she was holding when she felt warm tears flowing out of her eyes.

"When will you come back…? I love you… Shinichi…"

_ _ _

Outside the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan opened the mail. He gasped.

**Come now at hakase's place ASAP. –Haibara Ai**

Conan was alarmed upon seeing 'ASAP'. What could be so ever urgent?

He then ran fast towards hakase's house.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Hi, LS-chan! Grace-neechan! I hope you guys liked this!

Love, Miyano Ran

**Started: Dec.23, 2008 11:45 am**


	2. Liquor and Antidote

Disclaimer: See chapter one… I got lazy writing "I don't own Detective Conan." again…uh-oh, wait a minute! *scans previous sentence*---there it is again! I wrote it again! LOL Aw…man, oh well, at least, now you don't have to check chapter one for that! :D

**Chapter 2: Liquor and Antidote**

Upon entering the house, Conan realized that hakase was not around—was nowhere to be found, moreover, Haibara was seated on the couch, her long fair white legs crossed.

He blushed upon seeing her and swallowed hard.

She was really wearing a cute miniskirt, and, to emphasize it again—her legs were _crossed _right over left so her right thigh was hiked slightly upwards and was exposed.

"Where's hakase?" He asked Haibara while scanning the house.

"Some science convention…" Haibara replied in monotone.

Haibara wanted to try a different approach this time.

"Let's have a drink…" Haibara suddenly suggested to Conan, smirking quite naughtily as she handed him a glass of fresh liquor.

Conan raised a brow. "You called me over to drink with you?" He scratched his head innocently. "What's so urgent about that?"

Haibara's eyes were suddenly dull and cheerless.

"I…I needed a companion…It was getting lonely without hakase…"

She shrugged.

"Sorry."

Conan smiled. He somehow felt happy that Haibara wanted to reach out to him.

"No problem. Let's drink!" Conan grabbed hold of the glass and took a large sip.

"Hmm…" Conan complimented. "It's delicious… It's a little bitter at first but it has a refreshing and sweet aftertaste, and smells good, too."

Haibara just smiled and nodded at his compliment while drinking her liquor.

"What brand is this?" Conan asked in curiosity while gulping another large quantity of the liquor.

"Sherry."

She smirked when she saw his reaction and she drank more.

Conan grinned. "It's really good." Conan praised again and finished drinking his glass.

"It is." Haibara smirked again. "I know."

Suddenly, Conan and Ai felt a blast of pain after finishing their glasses of concentrated liquor. They held their chests, moaning in pain while breathing hard.

"What…what's happening?" Conan asked in between gasps while he tried to bare the stinging pain that attacked his chest.

Conan and Ai both dropped their glasses because of so much pain and the glasses broke as they crashed down the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Conan yelled.

"It hurts!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It hurts!!!!!!!!!!!" Haibara screamed.

"Sorry… Kudo-kun… I lied to you…" Haibara said while moaning.

Conan's eyes dilated with the size of watermelons!

"What do you mean?"

Haibara tried to smile amidst the pain that was stabbing her chest. Both of them were lying down the floor now while shouting in agony, gripping hard on the couch beside them.

"The truth is, well, I didn't call you over here to simply have a drink with me…"

"Yapari…(I knew it…) mou taku…(oh man…)" Conan gripped his chest. "Wha…what's the real reason, then?" He asked between gasps while he perspired heavily.

"I found the cure…"

She explained, then, smiled weakly when she saw his expression suddenly changed.

Conan's eyes widened and even if he was in pain, you could tell that he was happy.

"I…I mixed the powdered form of the drug here in the liquors we just drank and let the pills melt in there. Now, we're going to turn back into our older forms… Shinichi and Shiho…" Haibara gasped.

Conan blushed. "H…Hey…! So, shouldn't we be going to separate rooms now?! We can't see each other naked… and, what about our clothes?!!!" Conan screeched.

Haibara smirked feebly and said.

"Just crawl towards the kitchen… incase you are in too much pain to be able to stand…I know I am…" She sighed, struggling with her sweat. "I've prepared clothes for you there…" Her voice was growing weaker and weaker as the splitting pain drained her energy and caused her exhaustion, but still, her smirk never dissipated.

Conan sighed in relief and crawled towards the kitchen, then, remembering something, he turned around to face Haibara's facial expression in pain and asked her with concern.

"How about you?"

Haibara answered while inhaling deep breaths as she rolled down the floor feebly while biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut to bare the pain.

"I…I'll stay here… I have my clothes…" She let the words flow out with a hoarse voice.

Conan eyed the piece of clothing and exclaimed.

"But… that's just a robe!"

Haibara smiled in between profuse sweating.

"Daijoubu…(it's alright)… that should suffice…"

Suddenly, Haibara felt her body transforming. Her warm body was heating up more now.

"Leave!!!"

Haibara ordered in a yell while her eyes were still shut, her voice was in much audible hurting now. She gripped the robe and started covering her growing body with it.

"I'm turning back! I'm growing!!! GO!!! GO!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed while tightly holding her chest.

Conan still looked at her because he was very worried for her, she was a girl after all, and she might not survive because of the blasting pain everywhere in her body as she slowly enlarged.

"GO!!! Please don't look at me!! I can HANDLE this!!" She ordered.

Conan looked away, obeying her. He was nearing the kitchen when he felt his hands and feet growing as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed painfully.

Then…suddenly, Conan cried with aching in his voice right after Haibara did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haibara's eyes were forming tears now; it was really a painful experience.

A/N: Itai yo is "it hurts"

"IT HURTS!!!!!! ITAI YO!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haibara exclaimed.

She felt as though she was losing her voice with all that screaming.

It was a good thing that Agasa hakase wasn't home or he could have gone deaf hearing them yell so loud.

AHHH!!!!!!" Conan cried once more, his eyes stinging with wetness.

Then, two pairs of eyes closed tiredly, both of them fainted, their bodies not being able to handle the stress of their transformation process. It was VERY hard for them.

Their bodies slowly mutated. They slowly formed body parts larger than they had as kids… and Shiho and Shinichi both slowly but surely developed internal and external body parts that they didn't have as kids.

They were transforming.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

A/N: Okay… on with chapter 3! *grins a whole LOT*


	3. Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

**SOMETHING YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW:** Do you know that there is already a Detective Conan Movie 13, The Raven Chaser? (Title, courtesy of Kyuuki-sama, I thought it was The Jet Black Chase-courtesy of .org; but I think it can be either way…) Okay, if you don't know, then, I'm telling you now that there certainly is. Movie contains Black Org interactions, the second one since movie 5. Okay. Have you seen the trailer/preview of the awesome movie? Actually, I haven't either. Well, if you haven't, please go to the profile of **tsukinoainoyume**. This is a shared account of Candy-chan and Eki-chan. Candy-chan posted the link of the trailer in her profile page. Please check her profile out and click on the link, and you can watch the trailer… that is if you have fast internet connections at home, unfortunately for me, our internet is VERY slow, so I can't watch it. But, those who like to watch, and have fast speed internet service, please just click on the link of **tsukinoainoyume**. And again, this link is courtesy of Candy-chan. Please give her all the credit. That's all, thank you. Now, you may resume reading.

**WARNING: Lots of descriptive paragraphs.**

**STORY: Inevitable**

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

After thirty minutes since Conan and Ai drank the liquor which contained the powered form of the APTX drug antidote, Conan… now Kudo Shinichi, was the first one to open his eyes.

"Ugh…" Shinichi groaned while opening his eyes slowly, his sweaty hands holding his forehead.

He tried to sit up from his 'face on the floor' position and decided to look around. He was still in the near entrance of the kitchen of Agasa hakase's house. Then, right after he eyed the clothes that lay on the flooring of the kitchen which was prepared by Haibara-san, he flinched for a second and looked at himself. He almost squeaked, but controlled it by clasping his hands over his mouth, biting his lower lip at the same time. Conan's clothes ripped because during his growth, he was still wearing clothes of a kodomo (child). His heart was making the sounds of 'thump' and 'thump' over and over as he scanned his naked body… now, he smiled with satisfaction. He knew he was no longer a boy.

He got up and went to a dim corner of the kitchen and wore his clothes on. It was just a simple white polo shirt with buttons and collar and a pair of loose blue jeans. He was still barefoot, but, it didn't matter, as long as he had clothes on.

He slowly tip-toed out of the kitchen and he tried to see where Haibara was. Then, his eyes widened as he let out a gasp when he saw her frail body. No, Shinichi didn't see her unclothed, a large sized robe was covering her body as she laid down the floor, sweat all over her. She was breathing hard and his eyes softened at that. This was the girl who always tried to be strong, to pretend that she was okay, even if she wasn't.

He was just surprised on how vulnerable she was, how weak she was as she laid there unconscious on the cold ground. Her eyes had dried tears on them, Shinichi could see, and her clothes as a child weren't ripped off, weren't damaged. Her sky blue turtle neck cotton sweatshirt and her khaki mini skirt were just scattered there beside her now adult body which was under the huge green robe.

Shinichi grinned; Shiho was that smart of a girl to even think of removing her clothes before her body completely enlarged so that her tiny clothes that can't possibly fit her now can be given to other little girls such as Ayumi, for instance. Even during that painful moment of the transformation process, she could even think of preserving and not wasting clothes… and the money of hakase, since Agasa hakase bought that for her last Christmas, the miniskirt with matching top.

Speaking of which, Haibara really loves hakase a lot, he was the first one who understood her and took her in, even Shinichi didn't accept the little girl at first, but now, they were more than mere friends, and they were partners. And to think that she pretended to kill hakase on the first day that they met each other. He was too kind to be killed, Shinichi should have known that.

He realized, that, she was just a girl who was afraid, scared and who was mourning for her sister's death, when he saw her break down and cry at that same day, clutching on his shirt while crying hard. Now, he felt the pity he should have felt way before. He hated her before for being one of them, for helping them create the APTX drug which killed a lot of people, but only now he realized as he stared at her unawake and shivering body, that she didn't like it either, and that she had no choice, she was forced, she was sad… and that she was guilty but most of all… he realized that she was the victim, and, what's worst, before, he didn't believe.

All she wanted was for her and her elder sister to be free from the grasp of the syndicate and to have a normal life. And for all her nightmares of Gin, the cruel man of the organization, to stop, for the entire psychological trauma she underwent to just be wiped out from her memory. Now, that same young girl who had gone through a lot… was now a woman again.

Shinichi turned around, with a smile on his face, he hollered.

"Oi, Haibara! It's time to wake up!"

He heard her groan "ugh…" and that was a sign that she had already woken up. He heard some noises, the sound of clothes moving… the sound of her shifting foot from left to right against the wooden floor, the sound of her auburn colored hair delicately falling down her face, the sound of her hands scratching against the sofa, the sound of her slow and quivering breathings, the sound of her sighs and the sound of her voice, this time, more matured, but still as calm and never lost her unique Japanese-British accent that she always had.

And her voice never changed, there was something about her voice that was different from the others, he wouldn't call it cute, but, Ran's voice is just like any other girl's voice, soft and tender, hers was as gentle as well, but there was something special about the way she speaks. The way how she can still make her monotonous sounding voice ever so pleasant and fascinating was what interested him about her voice the most.

"Kudo-kun."

There it was. Her monotone voice again. This time, it sounded more like a woman instead of a child trying to speak like a woman, and the pitch of her tone was exactly the same.

Shinichi still didn't turn around, thinking that she was still undressed. He just replied.

"Ah."

His voice, it was different, it was a little shaky, but it still had that Conan-tone in it. In was manlier now, having Adam's apple and his voice was more deep and low pitched, but, the voice, would remind anyone of Conan-kun. His voice had this special sound in it which she can never comprehend, why, it ever arises her curiosity.

"I'm dressed, Kudo." The girl replied, this time, it wasn't that monotone anymore.

Therefore, Shinichi turned around, his eyes blinking a bit after seeing her.

"The formula I created worked perfectly, don't you agree?" She asked with a hint of pride in her voice.

"You're a genius…" Shinichi managed to say, nodding.

To him, she looked gorgeous. She was like a fallen angel. Her short blonde-brown hair was unruly and her bangs covered a part of her eyes which made her look slightly mysterious. Her eyes were as excitable as ever, deep blue and almond shaped. Ran's eyes were just like huge circles, they were cute to look at, but, looking at her eyes made his experience in eye-staring even more mesmerizing since those shining eyes with a hint of blue color inside her almond shaped eyes made her look not only cute, but adorable… and very beautiful. Her eyes had long beautiful eyelashes which framed her unique sea blue eyes.

And her skin… it was fair white, not a blemish found anywhere. Others would call it, "baby smooth skin". She still had sweat glistening on the sides of her neck and the fluorescent light reflected on her wet skin on her neck, and somehow, that made her look even more charming. The way her chest went up and down as she breathed, it was unique. And to see her pull her green robe closer to herself, made her again look fearful and powerless and, his eyes softened once again. Even if she was just clad in a robe, her slender body was still visible and she looked so good in it, too.

And Shiho smirked, expecting his seventeen year old appearance.

To her, he looked strikingly handsome. His cheekbones were high and sharp, and he had slightly tanned skin, but not as tanned as Hattori Heiji's, she knew. His hair was still messy, his cowlick as adorable as ever, just like when he was Conan. His cowlick would always stand up amongst his hair, and it was really cute, the way a part of his hair naturally stands up on its own, and that's what you call a cowlick. He had these dizzying aquamarine eyes, those blue eyes shone brightly which was the main attraction. And, he also looked cool even if he was just wearing ordinary clothes, even barefoot. And, those lips…

"Haibara…" Shinichi gasped out, exhaling loudly, and then gulped. "You look… different…"

"Ara… mochiron, Kudo-kun…(well of course)"

Haibara, or rather, Shiho stated sarcastically.

"Would I still look like a 10 year old to you? Where's the tantei's (detective's) common sense?"

"Ah…hahaha…haha…" Shinichi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. She DID make a point.

"You look different, too." Shiho said, copying him. He didn't know if she was being sincere or mocking. Knowing her for three years, most probably mocking, he thought.

"Uh…yeah, thanks…" Shinichi grinned, not knowing what to reply to that.

Shiho grinned once more. "It wasn't a compliment, don't thank me."

Shinichi sighed, slouching himself as he answered. "You're the queen of sarcasms…"

Shiho smirked. "I'm the queen of smirking as well, don't you know? Thanks."

Shinichi shot back an answer while smiling. "That wasn't a compliment."

"I see, you're learning." Shiho chuckled slightly.

Shinichi bowed his head dejectedly. He was expecting her to keep silent, lost for words, or at lest stammer, or say something uncool, but, no. Even after Shinichi was able to retort something that can smash her ego, it doesn't seem to be smashed! She would always retort in a cool and calm way, never stammering a syllable and never running out of witty replies. He hated that, she still won over him, and now, he has nothing more to say.

"Mou…taku (oh man) Anata no hounto ni (you are really) stubborn… you never give up. Even after I retort a good comeback at you… kimi wa itsumo (you're always) thinking of a better response…" Shinichi sighed while groaning.

Shiho smirked. "That's why I'm smart." She said as truthfully as can be.

"Don't be such a braggart." Shinichi said to her.

"I'm not, just telling the truth." She said curtly, her grin widening when she saw his face drop.

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak, planning a good response to this airhead, but, not being able to think of any intelligent answer to her statement, he decided to close his mouth and not say a word.

Seeing this, Shiho scoffed. "Good choice."

Shinichi just slapped his face with his palms, literally making red hand marks.

Shiho scoffed again. "You're an idiot."

And for the reason he didn't know why, he unexpectedly answered the stupidest thing.

"I know."

Shinichi himself was shock with his own retort and his face turned cherry red. He was beyond humiliated now and his ego just dropped from the peak of Mt. Everest to the end of the Marianes trench, the deepest ocean trench in the world. He didn't know why he said that in the first place, now he REALLY did feel like an idiot. It could have been the spur of the moment. He just admitted to a girl, and not just any girl, his best friend, Haibara Ai, that he was an idiot. His pride hit rock bottom.

But, as to his surprise, for the very first time, he heard it. It was so sweet, yet, so rare. It was gentle and soft. It was music to his ears. It was like an angel singing.

He finally heard it at last.

Shiho's laughter.

And now, admitting that he was an idiot didn't seem so bad after all. It was worth it. Her laughter paid the price, and he grinned at this.

To hear Haibara, well, now, Shiho, laugh was priceless. She rarely and almost never laughed. If she did, it would be either a sarcastic laugh or a sad laugh. Normal girls like Ran would laugh every second of the day, but no, she was different. She didn't laugh at all, and now that she didn, it was something special. Her laughter was only once in a blue moon, so, he'd better enjoy himself now.

Because as he hears her melodious laughter, he feels the intensity of her emotions, the beautiful sounds that she could create when she was pleased. That she was a human after all as well. He wished the continuous rhythm of her laughing voice remains in his mind forever, since it was better than birds chirping, classical music…

_For the first time, she's finally laughing!_ He thought with happiness.

And he decided that she should laugh more often, because it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. The sweetest laugh he had ever heard.

**END of Chapter 3**

**Please wait for the next! :D Thank you.**

**-Miyano Ran**

Started: 1am of December 27, 2008 Saturday

Ended: 3am of December 27, 2008 Saturday


	4. Separation

Disclaimer: Detective Conan only belongs to people who live in Japan, and I don't live there.

Dedicated to my mom who is a doctor.

And of course to you too LS- chan! :D

PS: Hahaha, very funny (sarcastic) to JigokuAi and LS-chan threatening me like this… oh well, here's the long awaited chapter… XD

Enjoy!

**STORY: Inevitable**

_**Chapter 4: Separation**_

Shinichi and Shiho went over to Ran's place the day after the transformation and explained to her everything, about Shinichi being Conan and about Ai actually being a victim and member of the syndicate which was brought down a year ago named Miyano Shiho. They didn't hide anything from Ran and explained all the happenings to her. And, Ran was pleased, and she was contented with this. She forgave Shinichi and welcomed Shiho as a friend. Ran was just happy that Shinichi came back, and that they told the truth to her. For Ran, that's all that mattered.

Shinichi, her childhood friend, was with her again.

After all that, Shiho was still living in Agasa hakase's house while Shinichi lived in his mansion.

A week after Shinichi and Shiho returned to their normal bodies, and six days after they told Ran the whole truth, Shinichi suddenly received an unexpected call from the woman with strawberry blonde hair.

Answering the phone, he used his usual lazy and dragging tone as he got toast from the plate.

"Moshi…moshi?"

Shinichi heard Shiho's nervous breath through the other line. He raised a brow.

Shinichi had caller ID.

_**Caller: Miyano Shiho-san/ Haibara-san**_

"Shiho-san?" He asked again when he received no response but unsteady breathings.

"Kudo-kun…" Shiho started speaking nervously.

"Oi, what's up?" Shinichi, from the other line, asked.

"Uh…" She stammered. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Shinichi said while munching on his morning toast.

Hearing his pause for a reply from her, she said to him in monotone.

"I need to talk to you in person and in private."

Hearing this, Shinichi swallowed the last of his toast and responded.

"Why? What happened?" There was concern in his voice.

"I just need to talk…" Shiho explained. "…to you. And, I'm glad you started calling me by my real name and not Haibara anymore."

Shinichi laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'm still in the process of getting used to 'Shiho-san', I'm

more used to 'Haibara-san'."

Shiho replied seriously. "I just need to see you. When are you free?"

"Uh…yeah, I can go over there now. Should I go there… hakase's place, I mean?" Shinichi inquired while drinking the last of his milk.

"Uh…yeah, hakase's not home. He's out watching a movie… you know, cause he's a senior citizen… and movie's free…" Shiho explained. "That's why it's the right time. He'll be back approximately after 2 hours so you better hurry."

"Why?" Shinichi asked, putting down his empty glass of milk while his other hand held the phone. "It's something you don't want him to know?"

"Yes." Shiho replied. "I can't let him know now… but… I know I can trust you. We are friends, aren't we?"

Shinichi flinched upon her question. "Of course! Of course, we are friends, Hai--- uh… Shiho-san!" Realizing his mistake back there, he added. "Gomen, I may still take some time to getting used to 'Shiho-san'. And, you can trust me."

Shiho smiled softly. "That's good, Kudo-kun. I'll wait for you."

Then, she hung up.

_ _ _ _ _

After five minutes have passed, a knock on hakase's front door was heard by Shiho.

She smiled. _He's here._

Shiho rose from the couch and made her way to the entrance of the door and slowly opened the doorknob. Shinichi was just outside, grinning.

"Hi Shiho-san!" Shinichi greeted cheerfully although nervously. "I was fast, wasn't I?"

Shiho just nodded. "Come it, Kudo-kun. Take a seat." She showed him the couch.

"Why are you so serious all the time?" Shinichi asked while taking a seat beside her. "Lighten up, Shiho-san."

Shiho made a frown and said. "I'm just trying to be formal."

Shinichi sighed while scratching his head. "I guess it can't be helped."

Silence.

"So…what do you want to talk about? Don't tell me you're lonely and you will ask me to drink liquor with you again." Shinichi said sarcastically, seeing her frown, he stopped.

Shiho shook his head. "I need to ask for your help."

"What is it?" Shinichi asked wholeheartedly.

"I need you to help me leave Japan… and go to England." She said.

Shinichi's face fell and swallowed hard. "What? You're leaving? Why?"

"You understand, right, Kudo-kun?" Shiho said, unsure if he really understood. "I want to excel, I want to be a doctor."

Shinichi's eyes blinked. "A… a doctor, you want to be one?"

Shiho nodded and explained further.

"You see, Kudo-kun, ever since I was little, I wanted to use my scientific talents for the better… my greatest dream is to be a doctor. I want to save people's lives, Kudo-kun… All my life I did the APTX 4869 drug, I was ruining people's lives, I was forced to create poisonous drugs… to kill… indirectly, and I killed a lot of people…"

She frowned bitterly and Shinichi listened.

"I feel as though I have done so much harm to this world… I have caused people's deaths… so, if I become a doctor… I can save people… I can do the opposite. I can fix my mistakes… I can correct my wrongdoings… please, Kudo-kun, I need to go to England to study medicine…"

Shinichi asked sadly. "Can't you just study here in Japan?"

Shiho shook her head.

"I aim for the best; I want to be the best. The schools here in Japan are not good enough. I'm not trying to escape from you… or fate. But, I just want to be a great doctor… and as I searched for the top medical schools in the world… I found out that England has great schools that produce competent doctors in society… I promise, Kudo-kun, right after I finish my studies and get a doctoral degree, I'll come back to Japan…"

Shinichi wanted to protest, but, he understood, and he knew that this was her dream. She wanted to make her life fruitful by saving lives. He didn't want to hinder her future, even if he would miss her.

He just nodded.

"I understand."

He was sad at the same time glad for her. Sad, because he would miss her so much, her company, and hakase would miss her. But he was happy for her goal and wish for her success in the near future.

"With my skills I think I can finish it up in 6 years." Shiho said.

"You'll study for six years?!" Shinichi screeched in horror. "That's a long time, Shiho-san!"

Shiho smiled and told him.

"Do you know that doctors usually study for fourteen years?"

Then, Shinichi gasped, shocked of the length of the doctors' studies.

"Yes. But since I have unnatural talent in biology… and I already have some scientific achievements of my own… and I also started biological research when I was eleven years old…"

Shinichi gasped again, very surprised indeed.

"…yeah, so I think it will be a breeze for me… and I've already made researches on the medical studies… so I don't think there will be a problem. I've read medical books in advance so I think I can skip some years… at least six years, Kudo-kun… six years…"

Shinichi was really sad and he didn't want to let her go, because he would miss a good friend. And he would be also worried sick for her all the time if something bad happened to her.

"Will you be coming back intermittently?" He asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

Unfortunately, Shiho shook her head.

"Sorry, Kudo-kun, I won't be able to visit at all, or even make phone calls. The universities there in England are really strict… and besides, the phone bill is too expensive and I'm trying to save as much as I can. After 1 year in the university, I still have to attend internship for a year and 4 years of residential training as well. I would be on duty in hospitals…taking care of patients… making research papers… 24 hours a day. Even during the holidays, I need to stay there…I'll be too busy, I know that much. It's not like high school, Kudo-kun. In medical school, there's no such thing as vacation, I'd be studying there the whole year round, and if I want to excel, I can't afford to skip any of the lessons. And, even if there were vacations, I wouldn't have time, too, if I would be writing research papers… and I wouldn't have the money to fly back and forth…and no, I don't want your financial help. I can stand on my own feet."

Shiho sighed after her long explanation, hoping Shinichi would understand.

Shinichi asked worriedly, getting all upset when he thought of the horrible stuff that could happen to her when he wasn't there to protect her.

"But… but what if there are gangs there?! I know there are a lot of drunk men out there in the streets of London… it's dangerous for a girl like you to live there all alone! What if there are gangsters who corner you one late night?! What if there are serial killers?! What if there are kidnappers… or…or… what if you get lost!? Go hungry!? Or…what if you ran out of cash and start begging on streets!? I can't just let you go on your own!" Shinichi screeched again hysterically.

Shiho smiled, seeing his deep care for her, but then, she knew that she could protect herself.

"I understand your point, Kudo-kun… but, what are you suggesting? Hakase comes with me? You hire a bodyguard? You coming with me for protection?! No! Of course not! I can handle this all by myself! I'm a strong girl… I…I can do well on my own!"

Shiho retorted.

Shinichi sighed; he knew that there was no point in arguing anymore. Once Shiho's mind was decided, it was hard to change.

All Shinichi said that day to her were two words.

"Take care."

He held Shiho's hands tightly and looked into her deep blue eyes.

Shiho just smiled and responded.

"Don't worry, I will."

_ _ _ _ _

A month later…

Shinichi was in the airport to accompany Shiho to her flight. They had five more minutes before Shiho had to say goodbye… for a long period of time. Their parting was painful.

"I'm really glad you understand me, Kudo-kun." Shiho said. "And, thank you for all the things you have done for me. Thank you for helping me get my Japan VISA and for arranging this flight… and also for finding a good university for me there in England and thank you for bringing me here…I don't know how to thank you…"

Shinichi smiled warmly.

"Just do your best. And, become a great doctor, save lives… that's enough payment for me…"

Then suddenly, the flight announcer spoke up through the echoing microphone.

**FLIGHT NUMBER 3069…**

**FLIGHT NUMBER 3069…**

**Japan to London, England…**

Upon hearing this, Shiho spoke up.

"I will do my best, Kudo-kun… I promise."

"I…I can't believe I won't see you for 6 years…" Shinichi said bitterly.

Shiho smiled.

"It's okay…Kudo-kun…"

Then, as if remembering something, Shinichi said.

"Wait, before you leave…"

Shinichi took out a box from his pocket and gave it to her.

"For you…"

Shiho gasped when she opened the box.

It was a beautiful silver necklace… with an emerald pendant hanging from its end. Inside, there was a small photo of the Shounen Tantei (Detective Boys), including Conan, Agasa and Ai. On the sides of the necklace, there were the words _friends forever, Shinichi and Shiho_

"Please wear that always…" Shinichi told her with a smile. "So that you will remember me…"

Shiho simply nodded.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun. This means a lot to me. I will wear this always."

And with that, she turned around and walked towards the designated plane.

Shinichi hollered from behind as Shiho walked farther and farther from him.

"Shiho-san! Please take care! Don't get yourself in trouble!"

Shiho just turned around and gave a whisper with a sad smile…

"I'll be fine…"

Shinichi didn't hear her voice, but from afar, he could see her mouth saying the words, and with that he understood.

When Shinichi saw Shiho's plane to England rose slowly from the departure ground and flew gracefully across the sky, he murmured while sighing loudly.

"I'll miss you a lot, Shiho-san…"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Thanks to the reviews!

Started: December 27, 2008 6:45pm Saturday

Ended: December 28, 2008 11:30pm Sunday


	5. Their Own Lives

_See Disclaimer from previous chapters…_

I SERIOUSLY got tired of writing that… and no, I won't repeat my mistake in chapter 2! Haha! Uh…wait…*reads the whole sentence* …This is even longer than the disclaimer itself… oh man! *childish giggle*

Ok, for the warning, please refer to chapter 1, thank you. For the haters of ShinichiRan pairing… you might not want to read this… *swallows hard* REFER to the WARNING found in CHAPTER ONE please! And, if you don't like this chapter, I'm begging you all… DON'T KILL ME!

Another WARNING, semi-violence…

Ah, and warning for MAJOR humor as well…XD

A/N: Shinichi, Shiho and Ran are now 21 years old… read previous chapters for age/timeline confirmation.

Thanks to the reviewers!

**STORY: Inevitable**

_**Chapter 5: Their Own Lives**_

"What?!?!" Ran shouted, very shocked of what she heard. "Ai-chan left?! Why, Shinichi?!"

Shinichi fixed his necktie uncomfortably while sitting in front of Ran in the Mouri's living room.

"Uh…ano ne…ah…" Shinichi stammered, scared of the fist Ran just hit on the table between them. He tried to explain. "You see…"

"You upset her, didn't you?!" Ran yelled madly.

"NO! Chigau…(no) mochiron janai…(of course not) baka (idiot)… why would I want to upset her?!" Shinichi retorted defensively. "I would never do that! Why do people keep thinking that I upset girls anyway?!"

Shinichi sighed, remembering.

_**Flashback… (2 years ago…)**_

"_Ayumi-chan… she seems upset…" Conan told Haibara._

_Haibara mocked and said. "What did you do this time?"_

"_What?!" Conan shouted defensively. "I didn't do ANYTHING, Haibara!"_

"_Really?" She raised a brow, seemingly enjoying his annoyed face._

"_Haibara…damn you…" Conan cursed, raising his fists._

"_Did I hear something?" Haibara asked, acting all innocent, then with a smirk, went off._

"_Darn you Haibara…" Conan swore again._

_**END of Flashback…**_

_**Flashback… (a year ago)**_

"_Look… Haibara looks sad this morning…" Conan told hakase worriedly. _

_Agasa scoffed and with a grin, asked. "Just how did you make her upset, Shinichi-kun?"_

_Conan, taken aback, yelled. "I didn't do anything to her, hakase!"_

_Agasa just laughed non stop._

_**END of Flashback…**_

_**Flashback…(even before Shinichi got shrunk by Gin, elementary school)**_

"_Okaasan! Okaasan!" Little Shinichi, 8 years old, called out to his mother Yukiko._

_Yukiko turned around and asked with a smile. "Nani, Shin-chan?"_

"_Ran was quiet in school today…" He started. "What could be wrong with her?"_

_Yukiko's face dropped into a frown and scolded her little boy._

"_What kind of insult did you tell Ran-chan this time?!"_

"_What?!" Shinichi asked. "Kaasan… I didn't say anything bad…" He said, tears nearing._

"_You're going to call now and apologize to Ran-chan!" His mother yelled angrily._

"_But…but… I didn't do anything…" Shinichi said, defending himself while wiping his wet eyes._

"_Go to your room right now!" Yukiko yelled. "Yuusaku… your SON did something to Ran-chan to make her upset at him…"_

"_What?!" Shinichi yelled. "I did not do such a thing, mom, dad! Tousan, you believe me, don't you?!"_

"_What I believe is that you are very mean to Ran-chan!" Yuusaku scolded his son. "Be a man!"_

_Then, little Shinichi ran up to his room, hugged his teddy bear, and cried hard that night._

_**END of Flashback…**_

Shinichi raised his voice at Ran and said. "Let me explain, onegai!"

Ran just clamped her mouth shut and nods obediently. "There better be a reason why she left… a GOOD one…" She warned. "I even wanted to make friends with Ai-chan…"

"She's Shiho-san…" Shinichi corrected.

"Ah, gomen, Shiho-san…" Ran corrected herself afterwards while laughing awkwardly.

"She wanted to be a doctor… and she had to study in England…" Shinichi explained properly.

"Oh…" Ran said, nodding.

"She caused so many deaths of people…indirectly, I mean, because of that drug she was making…"

Ran just nodded, listening.

"So, she felt that she could correct her mistakes if she can cure people…save lives… and be a doctor… an excellent one… Eto ne… uhm… she feels that medical schools in Japan aren't good enough for her standards… since she's smart…"

Ran just nodded knowingly.

"So… she went to England instead, and what's worst is that she'll be there for six years…"

Ran gasped. "That's a long time…"

"And, she won't be visiting either…" Shinichi sulked. "We might not see her again…"

Ran frowned. "That's terrible…I wanted to get to know her more…"

Shinichi told her. "I hope we see her someday… in a guzen…(coincidence)"

Ran agreed with a small nod. "I believe so, too… if we are meant to meet, we will…"

Shinichi's face brightened. "Someday, somehow, I know we will."

Ran inserted with a positive smile. "I hope she'll be a great doctor… and always stays safe…"

Shinichi just sighed, standing up from the couch. "Yeah… I feel the same way…"

_ _ _ _ _

While Shiho was walking in the quiet streets of England one night, suddenly, three British men started getting near her. They had spiky hair and black trench coats… with cigars in between their sickening smiles.

Shiho's heart raced faster and faster as they got nearer and nearer towards her.

She kept on taking few steps backward until she hit the wall behind her. She was cornered.

"Hello, miss." The man hissed, blowing smoke towards her face.

"What are you doing so late out here all alone in the dark?" The second man asked.

_I had to buy some coffee because I need to be fully awake for my night shift at the hospital…_

Shiho thought.

_Stupid coffee… I shouldn't have gone out this late just to buy coffee…_

Shiho was VERY scared. The only thing that she could do at the moment was to hold on to the necklace Shinichi gave her two weeks ago before she left Japan. She tried to act brave. The necklace gave her strength.

"What do you want?!" She asked angrily.

"Ooohhh… you're a brave one, aren't you?!" The third guy said while his hands were attempting to stroke her cheek.

Then, Shiho slapped his hand. "Don't touch me!" She warned.

The other man grinned and leaned closer to her, saying.

"But…you're cornered…" He smirked. "Where can you go? What can you do?"

Shiho had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and the man's breath gave chills down her spine. They reminded her of the organization. She was very afraid now.

"I…I…" Shiho stammered, not knowing what to say or do.

_ _ _ _ _

_I remember Shiho-san's words…_

_**Flashback…**_

"_Propose to her, Kudo-kun…" Shiho told him while she was packing her stuff in her suitcase._

_Shinichi gulped and said. "I…I'm too shy! I can't do it!"_

_Shiho gave him a warm smile and said. "Propose to Ran-san for me, ok?"_

_Shinichi blinked, taken aback._

"_She reminds me of Akemi-neechan… if she can't have Akai Shuichi-kun, she must have you…" Shiho explained._

_Shinichi stammered. "Demo, Shiho-san! I'm too nervous! I love her but I can't express my feelings! I can't propose to her!"_

_Shiho gave an encouraging smile and all she said was simple yet very supporting._

"_Yes you can, Kudo-kun."_

_Shinichi smiled and embraced Shiho. "Thanks, Shiho-san!"_

_**END of Flashback…**_

Shinichi went to Ran and knelt before her, proposing.

"Ran…" He looked at her deep blue eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Ran blushed and smiled. "Yes Shinichi!"

The, suddenly, Shinichi had this uncomfortable feeling…

"Something wrong, Shinichi?" Ran asked worriedly, looking at him.

"I don't know why…I don't know how… but… I can feel that Shiho-san is in danger…"

Ran and Shinichi both were very worried. All they could do was pray, they were miles away from Shiho, and they knew they couldn't do anything.

"I can feel it…" Shinichi told Ran. "I don't know how…but… she's scared right now…"

"Oh, no…" Ran gasped worriedly.

_ _ _ _ _

Shiho's eyes were beginning to form tears, she tried to be brave but the fear inside her was eating all her guts. Her lips trembled.

"Follow us…" The first man said while pointing a gun at her. "…to that black car…"

Shiho's heart pounded against her chest hard, that black car reminded her of Gin's Porsche.

The other two men grinned naughtily. "You are beautiful… you're half Asian aren't you?"

Shiho swallowed hard and shouted. "None of your business!"

The other man grinned and said. "You don't have to be so defensive…"

Shiho just kept quiet, her eyes glaring at them.

"It's a good thing you understand English…" The man told her. "Does the word 'harass' mean anything to you?"

Shiho swallowed hard.

She was done for.

_ _ _ _ _

"Be safe…Shiho…" Shinichi prayed hard.

"Please be ok…" Ran was saying.

"I have a bad feeling…" Shinichi gritted his teeth, sweat making its way down his neck. "I should have never let her go on her own…"

_I'm a strong girl… I'll be fine…_

Shinichi closed his eyes and shouted. "Shiho-san!! Be safe, SHIHO!!!"

_I'll be fine…_

Her words repeated on Shinichi's mind like a broken tape recorder.

_ _ _ _ _

Luckily, just at the nick of time, a half British-half Japanese young man was walking pass by the same street Shiho was being threatened by those gangsters.

When he saw the defenseless girl surrounded by those thugs, he instantly knew what will happen to her if she wasn't saved on time. His instincts told him to run and save her. And he did.

He took out his gun and went near the scene.

"Three against one?" He scoffed. "That doesn't seem to be a fair game…"

"What do you care!?" The man challenged.

"Help me…" Shiho croaked. "Please…" Tears were now falling from her face.

Another man put his disgusting hands around Shiho's neck and said. "She's ours…"

Shiho groaned with the close proximity the men had on her.

"Let her go!" The good guy shouted.

Then, suddenly, two police cars with three male officers and two female officers in it parked beside the scene.

"What the…?" The three gang members were surprised.

"Let the girl go!" A female officer shouted, holding up two guns.

"You are arrested!" The male officer declared.

And so… the gangsters were finally captured by the witty English police and Shiho was safe again. Shiho approached the man and smiled, bowing her head.

"Thank you for saving my life!" She blurted out while giving a low respecting bow.

The young man chuckled and said. "It's ok! I'm just glad you're ok… Are you Japanese?"

"Ah… uh… I'm a half…British-Japanese…" She stammered.

The man was super handsome.

"So am I!" The young man said excitedly. "Your name?"

"Ah… Miyano Shiho…" Shiho answered.

The young man grinned, extending a handshake and of course, Shiho shook hands with him.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" The young man offered.

Shiho was shocked and asked. "How did you know I'm going there?"

The man laughed. "First, you are wearing a doctor's white coat… second; I can deduce that you came out of your night shift to buy coffee…because there's a hospital nearby…"

Shiho was shocked once more. "How did you know?"

"There…"

He pointed at a vending machine nearby.

"It is coffee you want, isn't it? Most doctors… they drink coffee to keep them awake during night duties…I even sent a Morse code of SOS, three dots, three lines, then three dots again… from my cell phone through mail and typed my location before saving you. The English police are really keen and arrive on the scene of the crime very fast… There is a police station nearby actually…"

"Amazing… you're so smart…" Shiho gasped. _Just like Kudo-kun… _"Who are you?"

"Detective…" He started saying then Shiho's eyes grew wide. "Hakuba Saguru…"

**END of Chapter 5**

**_ _ _**

**Special info after the chapter:**

The reason why Ayumi was upset that day was because she especially bought a beautiful new skirt and wore it to school that day 2 years ago for Conan to admire, but, Conan didn't even compliment her skirt and didn't even looked twice at her skirt so she was really upset.

The reason why Haibara was lonely a year ago was because she dreamt of her sister dying again the night before and dreamt of Gin capturing her. Naturally, she felt really terrible after waking up and sulked all the way to the kitchen. (Time when Conan noticed her sad)

Or is it? (naughty grin)--- read more to find out!

The reason why Ran wasn't talking much that day was because she just ate lots of garlic rice that morning for breakfast… and she had severe bad breath afterwards… and so she didn't want Shinichi of the opposite gender to smell her nasty breath. And she was also upset that day because she forgot to bring her toothpaste to school.

So, Shinichi really DID NOT do anything to upset Haibara, Ayumi or Ran…

*grins wide*

**GET READY FOR NONSTOP LAUGHTER, PLEASE READ:**

Me: I like to torture Conan this way! And so does everyone else! Right?

Ai says in monotone with a smirk: I agree with you, MR-chan. Pissing off Kudo-kun is great.

Ran laughs and says: Yeah! It's fun to tease Shinichi, Miyano Ran!

Yukiko squeals: Shin-chan is so so so cute when he cries! Thanks for doing that, Miyano-chan!

Agasa Hakase giggles: Shinichi-kun is fun to mess with! Keep writing Ran-san!

Conan yells: That is NOT funny, you guys! I hate you MR-chan! That wasn't part of the script!

Me: *laughs hysterically* Yeah, I know… it was fun, though… *chuckles*

Yuusaku sighs: I have no intention of annoying my only son… but, I have to follow whatever she *points at Yukiko* says… *sighs indifferently*

Conan smiles: At least SOMEONE understands… *looks thankfully at his dad*

Me: *scowls* nice way to ruin the fun, ojiisan (old man)!

Yuusaku screams: How dare you! I'm not old! Agasa-san is even older!

Agasa frowns: Hey! *coughs*

Me: I'm the author of this story… I can put any nasty things about you if I want to… *grins*

Yuusaku shouts: I don't care Miyano Ran! I'm going back to Goshou Aoyama! *scowls*

Yuusaku flies to Japan to visit Aoyama and report about a nasty author in …

Me: NO NO! Please! Come back! *cries*

Haibara says in monotone: You've lost a character, MR-chan.

Conan grins: Hahaha, in your face, bonehead!

Me: Urusai! Shut up!

Everyone laughs… XD

Haibara inserts again: Ahem! MR-san… I wasn't upset that day because of my dream!

Me: Eh? Really? Then, what was it? *eyes wide*

Haibara grins: It's because Kudo-kun's socks of doom were lying around my room…how the heck did the pair of socks get there…I have no clue… *grins* I woke up because Kudo's socks were really very stinky… I think Kudo-kun doesn't even take a bath…

Me: *rolls down the floor laughing*

Conan yells while blushing: I didn't put my socks there!

Yukiko blinks: Then who?

Heiji inserts in the conversation with a naughty smile: I put it there!

Haibara scowls: Damn you…Hattori…

Conan screams: I hate you, Hattori!

Haibara says in monotone: It was really disgusting… I mean there were flies flying above his socks! I woke up because of the stench!

Conan yells: Damn you, Haibara!

Me: *still laughing*

Kaito KID joins the chat: Hi! *reads what I have written* this looks fun! Can I join?

Me: Nah-uh…sorry, Kaito-kun… I'm feeling tired, and wanting to eat something, so…I'm closing this PC now… goodbye! *grins*

Kaito KID: That's mean of you MR-san! I will steal your mom's jewelry!

Me: No! No! Mom would KILL me!

Haibara laughs…

Conan grins at me and sticks out a tongue: Serves you right!

Me: *bows head dejectedly* I surrender… *sobs*

Nice one, ne? I felt I needed some after-story humor. LOL

I think all that stress has made me crazy… *coughs while scratching head, laughing stupidly*

Conan inserts again: Your head is itchy? Hey, maybe you have termites in your head!

Me: I do NOT! That's enough! Haibara, help! *calls for help helplessly*

Haibara shoots Conan with paintball.

Conan grits his teeth: Damn you… Haibara…

Haibara smirks: Is that all you can say?

Haibara hits Conan with a lot of paintball until he drops dead on the floor.

Me: Arigatou, Ai-chan!

Haibara grins: No problem!

Everyone laughs… XD

Aoyama enters the scene…

Goshou Aoyama: Where is everyone? *looks around*

Gin enters the room while chewing a lighted cigarette butt: Everyone left, including that fanfiction author… Miyano Ran… *he says in deep voice*

Vermouth enters the scene: That author's pretty cool! She made me kill Gin in her story "The Last Sayonara under the Snowfall"! That MR person is really awesome! I killed Gin! YAY!

Gin scowls: MR even made me fall in love with Sherry! That's repulsive! I would NEVER kiss Sherry! *pukes*

Haibara enters the scene again: Did I just hear my name? *then sees Gin* Oh, hi, Gin! *greets while shaking hands with the BO members*

Gin: I was just mad at MR for letting me kiss you in one of her stories…

Haibara vomits: Ewww!!!! I remember that! She made me weak and vulnerable in that fiction of hers! That's disgusting! I will never EVER kiss you again…! Well, at least you, the bad guy, died, right?

Gin laughs: You died too! I killed you, remember?

Haibara blinks: I…I did?

Gin grins: Yeah!

Haibara finds the story online and re-reads…

Haibara pouts: MR-chan is so cruel! *breaks down and cries* I thought I was your favorite character! *she tells me*

Me: Sorry! Couldn't resist!

Aoyama looks at the scene and with a naughty smile says: Maybe I should consider some of these ideas and put it in the real manga chapter I'm working on… MR has some funny ideas…

Haibara gasps: Oh…

Gin continues: God…

Conan croaks: No…

Me: YAY! *jumps up and down*

Akemi inserts: Uh…hi everyone!

Me: Hey…where did you come from?

Gin: Hey! I thought I killed you already!

Conan speaks up: Didn't Gin kill you in episode 129?

Vermouth frowns: Are you all incompetent? Detective Conan is JUST an anime…Miyano Akemi didn't really die, you know! It was all part of the script and acting!

Aoyama nods with a smile.

Haibara runs to her: Neechan! I missed you!

Akemi embraces her back…

Cute sister bonding moments…

Conan shivers: This is too lovey-dovey for my liking… *runs away*

Yukiko inserts: Aww!! Kawaii! *dances around like an idiot*

Gin vomits: This is too gross… *flees*

Me: I'm closing this story… ok?

Kazuha whines: Why?!

Ran cringes: It was getting good!

Sonoko says: Yeah!

Hakuba Saguru joins: Yeah! Continue MR-chan!

Me: Whoa… *gulps* too much people…

Vodka runs while wiping his sweat: Don't end this yet!

Me: I have to…sorry…

Ayumi shouts: Why MR-onechan?!

Me: cause I have to go to Friendster… *grins* and online chat… and got to update my profile page in … and got to fish something from the refrigerator and eat some cookies!

Conan grins: Teenagers these days…

Haibara scolds me: Hey! Aren't you gonna watch Detective Conan anymore?!

Aoyama swallows hard: Have you gotten tired of the series?!

Me: Of course not! I still love Detective Conan! I'm gonna watch episode 511 later!

Haibara jumps high: YAY! Yokatta (that's a relief)

All the casts stare at her…

Haibara grins: What? I'm not THAT serious in real life…

Conan raises a brow: Oh really?

Everyone stops laughing when Yukiko asked: Where's Yuusaku?

Aoyama chuckles: He's with another woman.

Conan and Yukiko yelled together: WHAT?!

Aoyama says: He's with Haibara's mother…

Haibara screeches: WHAT?! *angry* my mom did WHAT now…?!!!

Aoyama: calm down! They are both helping me with the next chapter of the manga series!

Haibara sighs loudly: There better be nothing going on between them! I'll tell tousan (daddy)!

Aoyama grins: Actually, your dad's with Kir…as in Mizunashi Rena…

Haibara screams: WHAT?!

Aoyama: Relax… they are just helping me draw the new characters…

Haibara yells: That better be the only reason!

Aoyama swallows audibly: Don't worry! Your parents are loyal… *gulps*… I think…

Haibara and Conan murmured angrily together while raising fists: They better be…

Me: *reads everything I've written* wow! That WAS long…really long… *gulp*

**END of after-story Comedy :D**

_ _ _ _ _

**A/N: Wait for the next chapter, minna (everyone)!**

Started: 6:30pm Monday December 29, 2008

Ended: 1 am Tuesday morning December 30, 2008


	6. Destined Meeting

_Disclaimer, refer to chapter 5… I'm getting tired of jokes too…sorry… *bad cold, bad mood*_

This is the LAST chapter of Inevitable…

Thanks to my reviewers **HopeGrace1290, Luckystar4869, JigokuAi **and others…

Thanks to **LS-imouto-chan **for telling me that the pendant with a picture is called a locket. I knew that actually but forgot to apply it in the story.

NOTE: All the medical terms in this chapter are thanks to my mother who is a doctor of the same field Shiho's in, thank you.

And for ShinichiRan pairing haters, warning, please DON'T continue reading… or you may, just DON'T KILL ME if you're not satisfied with the ending. The ending of this story has been planned out even before the publication of chapter one. So, even if everyone disapproves of this ending, I'm sorry, but it won't be changed, thank you.

And, NOTE: for those people who live in Florida, if the name of the hospital below is nonsense, forgive me, because I only made that one up. Since, I don't live in Florida; I wouldn't know any hospitals there.

_**Chapter 6: Destined Meeting**_

Four years later…

"Ms. Miyano… we, the members of the medical association of England, proudly present to you… the medical certificate for graduation… and of course, your doctoral degree… and your license…"

Shiho walked up the stage and bowed, and with a small smile, walked towards the aisle and went to their Medical Director, and accepted her diploma, her awards, and her license. Photographers and journalists were surrounding the area, planning to get an interview, or even a photo of the young prodigy. Shiho's eyes were blinded by the constant flickering of lights flashed before her whenever some paparazzi were taking pictures of her.

She was famous.

"Thank you, sir." Shiho bowed to the Medical Director.

"Ms. Miyano, you must be very proud that you are the youngest doctor that has ever graduated from this Medical Institute… and you are the youngest doctor with a license…" The Medical Director told her with pride. "You are one of the best students in this medical committee, and with that, we thank you for your dedication…"

Shiho just nodded and smiled.

"So, what kind of doctor will you specialize in? You've taken all the courses…" The other medical head gasped when he read her profile and saw that she studied almost all the sub-fields in biology because she could not decide.

Then, Shiho spoke.

"I wanted to be a doctor to save lives, but, now, I realize, I don't want to merely save lives. I want to be an obstetrician and gynecologist. I want to take charge of pregnant women and deliver babies. I want to bring life to this world."

"Amazing…" The medical head murmured.

Gasps and 'oohhs' and 'aahhs' and 'wows' and 'whoas' were heard throughout the auditorium.

"Obstetrics?" The other female doctor on stage asked with surprise. "That's a hard field…"

"Wow… and gynecologist…" Another doctor inserted.

Shiho nodded with a small smile.

"You are very smart, young miss; you are just twenty five years old." Someone said. "Most doctors finish their studies after fourteen years… you just finished yours in four years…"

Gasps and murmurs from the crowd.

"You truly are a very smart woman, I must say." The announcer said. "You are exceptional."

Shiho's classmates chorused from below the stage. "You go, Ms. Miyano! You're the best!"

Hakuba Saguru, from below, bellowed. "You're a genius! I'm here to support you Shiho!"

Everyone in the auditorium was cheering and yelling for her success.

Claps cheers from all her 200 British classmates from medical school were heard like an echo throughout the auditorium.

She looked at the medals, trophies and certificates in her hands… Then, she looked at all the people who were clapping and cheering for her.

She never felt this way when she was back at the organization. Now, she new what the feeling of achievement was. Her chest swelled up in pride.

For the first time, Shiho's eyes watered, tears falling from her eyes. She could no longer control the tears now, unlike before…ever since she met Saguru in England, she softened up a little bit, and she lost her mask of deceit of emotions. They were tears of joy. She never had tears of joy before, sure, she had cried a lot before, but those were the times where she was either acting like a child or when she was very sad. But now, she was crying because she was happy. It felt great.

Her dream finally came true.

She kept her promise to Shinichi. But, she thought it over, and decided that she won't go back to Japan anymore and start a new life once she flies to America. After all, Saguru-kun was there for her.

_ _ _ _ _

Later in that same year, Shinichi and Ran, the newly married couple--- yes, their marriage was delayed because of a couple of reasons, went to Florida, USA for their three month honeymoon. Then, before they were going back to Japan…

_**In the Florida Medical Institute… **_

Ran emerged from the hospital laboratory, her face swollen with happiness and excitement.

Shinichi stood up from the bench for waiting companions and ran towards Ran worriedly.

"Ran! How are you?! What did they say?!" Shinichi asked her while stroking her cheek. "What was the reason for your constant vomiting… and your dizziness every morning?!"

Ran smiled and said. "Shinichi…"

Shinichi was surprised to see her smile so brightly.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked while caressing Ran's long brown hair, searching for answers in her deep sea blue eyes.

"According to the test… I'm pregnant! We will have a baby!!!!!" Ran screamed with joy.

Shinichi held his breath and slowly formed a grin on his usually smug face. He jumped and shouted with joy. "Ran, really?! You…you mean, I'm going to be a father?!"

Ran jumped just as excitedly and yelled with gladness. "Yes! Yes, Shinichi! And, I'm going to be a mother!"

Shinichi was so happy that he embraced Ran, kissed her, and danced around while laughing.

"I'm a father!" He screamed happily. "I'm a father!!! I'm so happy! We have a child!"

_ _ _ _ _

"Please choose an obstetrician…" The American nurse said to the couple. "Here…"

The nurse gave them the list of all the physicians who handle pregnant women written on a hospital chart. Shinichi and Ran were given the option to choose their doctor.

Author's Note: MD means Medical Doctor

Where I got these wacky surnames? --- I have no idea…*grins*

_**1. Mr. Smalls (MD) 6. Ms. Flower (MD)**_

_**2. Mrs. Tenderwine (MD) 7. Mrs. Combunaire (MD)**_

_**3. Mrs. Hounder (MD) 8. Mrs. Hakuba (MD)**_

_**4. Mr. Chu-Go (MD) 9. Mr. Stevenstein (MD)**_

_**5. Mr. Yamada (MD) 10. Ms. Sia-Poh (MD)**_

Of course, Shinichi absolutely did NOT approve of male doctors to operate on Ran… so; numbers 1, 4, 5 and 10 were out of the list. Then, of course, Shinichi told Ran that it would be better if her attending physician was an Asian… since they were Asian, too.

Basing with their surnames, that narrowed them down to Mrs. Hakuba and Ms. Sia-Poh… but, the surname "Sia-Poh" sounded to Shinichi either as a Chinese surname, Thai or a Vietnamese surname, he wasn't sure, but, he WAS sure that "Hakuba" was a Japanese surname, and so, they chose Mrs. Hakuba (MD)

"Doctor Hakuba's clinic number is 511. Please take this patient's chart and fill this up, thank you." The American nurse told them then she left.

_ _ _ _ _

"Wow…" Shinichi and Ran gasped together. "This Doctor Hakuba must be really smart…"

Ran and Shinichi entered the Doctor Hakuba's clinic together while holding hands.

"Look, she has her medals and numerous certificates hanging all over her clinic…" Ran said.

"She even has trophies on her waiting area displayed…" Shinichi said.

"She must be some kind of prodigy like Shiho-chan, right?" Ran asked.

"Shiho-chan? Oh…" Upon remembering his best friend from four years back, he frowned. "I wonder when we would get to met her…" Shinichi sighed. "I really miss that sarcastic girl… wonder where she is now… I hope she's okay…"

"Yeah…" Ran inserted.

"Look!" Shinichi pointed to Ran while they were at the patients waiting area. "It's even written in that certificate that she is the 'youngest doctor' who ever got a license and graduate… and she's the 'smartest, most reliable' doctor there is…" Shinichi read what was written on the hanging certificate on the clinic. They failed to read the doctors' maiden name, her full name.

Ran looked around. "No wonder she has tons of patients…"

"I wonder how many patients are in this clinic consulting from Doctor Hakuba…" Shinichi said.

"There are 70 patients here inside the clinic…" The secretary answered him and with that Ran and Shinichi's mouth gapped wide open. "And, outside the clinic, she has 10 more patients waiting…"

A/N: My mom only has 25 patients per day! That's the NORMAL amount of patients… LOL

"Wow!" Ran and Shinichi chorused.

"She hasn't even eaten lunch yet and it's a quarter past three…" She said, looking at her watch. "She's much stressed, but, she is a very successful doctor."

"How old is she?" Shinichi asked.

"Twenty-five." The secretary of the clinic answered.

"Wow! She's so young!" Ran yelled.

"I'm just as old as her!" Shinichi asked in indignation.

"She's an achiever…" Ran gasped.

Shinichi nodded, still very shocked of this genius of a young doctor.

"I can't wait to meet Doctor Hakuba!" Ran squealed.

_ _ _ _ _

Shiho sighed. The patient who just exited her clinic now was the forty-seventh patient; she had lots more to go before her day ends. She was exhausted. She wasted to take a break for a while and eat something, but, she thought of seeing one more patient in her clinic before her break. She stretched out her arms and legs then yawned. Ever since she got that license of hers, she didn't have much sleep at all. She was checking up long lines of patients in her clinic from six in the morning until eight or nine in the evening.

She didn't even eat properly anymore.

And what's worst, almost every other day, she was being disturbed by 3 am phone calls from her co-doctors, saying that she has another operation to handle… it's either, there's an emergency! Or… the mother of the baby is bleeding…what to do? Or, Doctor, we need you to come here in the hospital and check the baby's heartbeat! Shiho groaned. Really, she thought that being a doctor would be a great job, but no, for these past months, all she's been getting is stress…more stress… hunger… and sleepless nights. She spent most nights in the hospital checking on pregnant women in the emergency room.

She was about to call this life hell, but no, she was still happy and contented. It was because she knew this was her dream, to bring life to this world. No matter how hard it is being a doctor, she couldn't care less, she enjoyed seeing satisfied patients, and she was elated whenever a new baby was born.

She smiled and sighed. Maybe this isn't such a terrible job after all. She knew that she helped lots of people and corrected all her mistakes when she was back at the syndicate.

Then, the next patient entered the clinic.

Silence.

Then, heartbeats pounded fast against two people's chest.

Three pairs of eyes widened.

Tense aura.

Uncomfortable feeling.

Shinichi recognized her right away. He scanned her figure… and noticed… a marriage ring on her ring finger. Shinichi also saw a picture frame on her desk, and inside was a picture of a very handsome young man and Shiho carrying a little baby girl in her hands. Ran was right there beside her, just as surprised to see the strawberry blonde.

Shiho took a deep breath. She didn't expect one of her patients here in USA to be _them _and now she didn't know what to do.

It has been a long time… four years to be exact, ever since they last saw each other.

But, she just brushed her feelings aside, forgetting the past. They were just going to be one of her regular patients, and she would just let the day pass like any other normal day.

Shiho looked at Shinichi and Ran and said routinely in her usual monotone voice.

"Good morning, please sit. Name, please?"

"Kudo Shinichi… and this is Kudo Ran… my wife…" Shinichi said, playing along.

Shiho nodded. She didn't know why, but, she felt a pang of pain inside her chest… stabbing her, when she heard the words from Shinichi…_ my wife… _it played in her mind… _my wife…_

Shiho didn't know why she felt sad just then, she loved Saguru a lot… but…

She had this pain within her that she couldn't explain.

Jealousy?

But Shinichi knew that she didn't fully forget their friendship, for she still wore the necklace Shinichi gave her four years ago.

Shiho still wore it, until now.

"_I will wear it always…"_ Shinichi remembered her say.

Shiho gave a smile and said to Ran. "Kudo-san, please go to the examination area and lie down… and, take of your pants…" She stood up and wore her gloves. "I will attend to you momentarily…"

Ran simply nodded and went inside the examination room.

Shiho glanced one last time at Shinichi before going inside the other room. Shinichi just stared at her.

"Why didn't you return to Japan?" Shinichi asked with a deep voice.

Shiho understood, and with a smirk, said.

"Does it really matter, Kudo-kun? This is what matters…"

Shiho held on to the necklace on her neck and touched the part of the necklace with the words.

_Shinichi and Shiho, friends forever._

"…right? I'm still wearing this… I never took it off… ever since that day in the airport……"

Then, with a small smile, she got a bottle of alcohol and went inside to attend to Shinichi's wife.

Four long years have passed, but, Shiho never took off that necklace. Within those four years, the necklace was always around her neck, and she treasured it dearly. Even when she was asleep, even when she was taking a shower, it was always around her neck. Even during her wedding with Saguru-kun, she still insisted on wearing the necklace Shinichi gave her. She never, not once, removed the necklace.

The necklace was always with her, and from time to time, she would open the locket and look at the picture of Agasa hakase, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan, and Ai… and her eyes would water…remembering memories with them. Whenever she saw the small picture inside the locket, she would smile.

Shinichi was happy with her success, that she was able to reach this far. He was glad for her, and he knew that she should move on with her life… but, he was sure of one thing.

Shinichi was left alone inside the consultation room now, and with a smile, he whispered.

"…yeah Shiho-san, friends forever…"

He was sure that they will remain friends forever.

Their meeting that day was unavoidable… it was part of their fate to meet again…

It was inevitable…

___________________________________________________________________________

Man, I felt I could have done much better in this… but, sorry. What can I say? I was sleepy… and tired… and lazy for some odd reason… must be coz' it's cloudy and cold outside… *sighs*PLUS, I STILL have my STIFF neck… I can't move my head… itai yo… *cries* itai! It hurts! :3 LOL

And sorry, I'm terrible with endings XD

REVIEWS are much welcomed!

-Miyano Ran

Started: 10 am Tuesday December 30, 2008

Ended: 12:30 noon Tuesday December 30, 2008


	7. Epilogue: Strings of the Next Generation

_Disclaimer: See chapter 5_

Okay, I know I said that Chapter 6 was the last chapter, but… look, this is NOT a chapter. This is an Epilogue…

An Epilogue is kinda like the opposite of prologue. This tells you what happened AFTER the story. Alright? Okay. Now, that's settled, let the Epilogue commence!

_**EPILOGUE: Strings of the Next Generation**_

Nine months after chapter 6…

Shiho goes out of the operating room smiling, within her embrace she held a bloody baby boy in her hands. She walked towards Shinichi and showed him the baby.

Shiho was STILL wearing the necklace.

"Kudo-kun…" Shiho started in monotone while reaching out the baby. "…he looks like you."

Shinichi's smile grew into a hilariously huge grin when he saw the cute baby boy Shiho held.

"He's so cute…isn't he?" Shiho told him while smiling a little. "The operation was a success."

"Shiho-san… how's Ran?" Shinichi asked worriedly.

"Ran-san's fine." She assured him. "It was good that she wasn't allergic to the anesthesia, or, she could have been in pain. She's now sleeping inside the recovery room. You may see her after an hour, for now, just wait her outside."

Shinichi smiled at Shiho and asked. "Can…I can I carry him?"

Shiho's smile softened and said. "Sure. But, I should warn you, he's bloody. You might get stained."

"That's alright." Shinichi told her and took the baby into his arms.

The baby boy was smiling at him so very adorably.

"Hey, thanks for everything, Shiho-san…" Shinichi thanked.

"No problem." She answered. "We're friends, aren't we? And you helped me before; it's just the matter of give and take…"

Shinichi said to her. "Yeah, but are you sure that you won't charge us any amount of money for this surgery?! That's embarrassing!"

Shiho patted Shinichi's back and said. "Ran-san's my friend, too. No need to pay nay amount of money, the operation I did on her was for free, Kudo-kun. This necklace is enough payment."

Shinichi protested. "No! Shiho-san! That necklace didn't cost that much money!"

Shiho laughed at Shinichi's naivety and explained.

"I didn't mean the necklace… I meant the friendship you gave me… and when you stood by my side all those years back… as Conan… the times you protected me from Gin… all those years when you tried to understand me…"

Shinichi laughed and said. "Ah…" And laughed again, running out of words to say.

"Ah," Shinichi inserted. "But you know… you have changed a lot…"

Shiho smiled. "Well, I guess time heals the wounds…" Then, her face fell. "But… time can never erase the memories."

"I'm glad you are happy now, Shiho-san…" Shinichi told her. "So many things happened in our life… and now, we're not running away from fate anymore…"

Shiho nodded then asked. "What will you name your son, then? He looks a lot like you."

Shinichi grinned and asked. "What did you name your daughter, then?"

Shiho answered with surprise. "I never mentioned I have a child…did I? How did you know?"

Shinichi said with a smile. "That time…nine months ago… when we visited your clinic for the first time… I noticed a picture of you and another man…" He laughed. "…I think he must be Hakuba Saguru, ne? He's the British-Japanese detective in England, right?"

Shiho let out a short laugh and nodded. "Yes, he's my husband."

"…and in that photo…you were carrying a baby girl… it was obvious it was your child, Shiho."

Shiho laughed. "Actually, they're twins… one boy, one girl…"

"Whoa…" Shinichi gasped. "You mean Fraternal Twins… instead of identical twins?"

Shiho nodded. "Yeah, they're fraternal twins."

"You're lucky! Congratulations, Shiho-san!" Shinichi said in a jolly tone.

Shiho just grinned. "Thanks."

"What are their names?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"You might ridicule me…" Shiho said. "I rather not say."

"Oh…come on, Shiho-san! Tell me! I won't laugh, promise!" Shinichi begged chibi (small and cute anime) style.

Shiho sighed. "The boy's name is Hiroshi…"

Then, Shinichi started to laugh a little. "That's Agasa hakase's first name…"

"See…" Shiho frowned. "I knew you'd laugh…"

Trying to stop his laughter, Shinichi said. "Alright…alright…I'm sorry! What is the girl's name?"

Shiho looked at him with mistrusting eyes. "Do I really have to tell you…?"

Shinichi nodded continuously, his weird smile still plastered on his face.

"Okay…" Shiho sighed, surrendering. "It's Ai-chan."

Shinichi's eyes blinked twice, then, he started laughing hard again, clutching his stomach.

Shiho hit him hard on the head with her fists.

POINK!

"Aw…" Shinichi whimpered while massaging his bruised forehead. "What was that for?"

"You're in a hospital! Keep quiet!" She warned, pointing at the "silence" sign on the wall.

Shinichi took a step backward and stammered, scratching his head uneasily. "I'm sorry…"

"Ne, Kudo-kun…" Shiho asked, leaning close to him. "What will you name your little boy?"

Shinichi smiled. "Mochiron (of course) I'll name him just as baka (idiotic) as you did…"

"Huh?! Nani (What)…" Shiho didn't finish her sentence and Shinichi gave an answer.

"Since he looks a lot like me… then, he'll be named Conan." He grinned childishly.

This time, Shiho burst out in laughter again… and this was the second time Shinichi heard her melodious laughter since the day when they transformed back to their normal bodies. Her voice didn't change one bit. Her laughter was like an angel's laughter, so sweet and so delicate. Shinichi still remembered, now almost five years ago… when he admitted to Shiho that he was an idiot, and with that thought in mind, he couldn't help but smile again.

_ _ _ _ _

Ne (so…), what do you think minna (everyone)?! Comments will be MUCH appreciated!

Oh… just so you know, there will be a part two epilogue… so… don't leave just yet…

This is not yet the end… MWAHAHA! I sound SO evil…! Eh, no…? I DON'T sound evil? *sobs*

I'm getting addicted to this particular story… demo…I've got a LOT of other fics to finish… *sniffs* Ja, ne! *runs towards other stories to finish and starts typing* LOL

Started: 12:40 noon Tuesday December 30, 2008

Ended: 1:25 pm Tuesday December 30, 2008


	8. Epilogue 2: Conan and Ai Meets

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC._

Okay everyone! This is officially the LAST part of the whole story. Please enjoy.

Thanks to the usual reviewers… you know who you guys are… =D

_**Epilogue 2: Conan and Ai Meets…**_

Right after Shiho operated on Ran and delivered Conan, the baby boy of Shinichi and Ran, she introduced the couple to her husband, Hakuba Saguru. Saguru and Shinichi seemed to get along for both of them adored Holmes and were detective freaks. Ran and Shiho on the other hand were trying to get to know each other and become close friends.

After a month, Saguru and Shiho both decided that they will go back and live in Japan, and Shinichi and Ran were happy with their decision. The twins of Shiho and Saguru, Hiroshi and Ai, were few months older than Shinichi and Ran's child, Conan. And, Hrioshi was older than Ai since he came out first, so, Ai calls him nii-chan (big bro) while Hiroshi calls Ai imouto-chan. (little sis)

Conan and Ai became childhood friends in Tokyo since both their parents seemed to be friends, too, but then, when Shiho found a better hospital in Kyoto, the whole Hakuba family had to move there. Shinichi and Ran, however, remained in Tokyo. It was a sad parting for the three six year olds Conan, Hiroshi and Ai. It was also a sad parting between Shinichi and Saguru, Ran and Shiho, and most especially a lonely parting déjà vu for Shinichi and Shiho.

Eight years later…

"Ai-chan…" Shiho, now thirty nine years old, called out to her fourteen year old daughter.

"Hai, okaasan, nani?" Her sweet daughter, Ai, responded.

"I have great news, Ai-chan!" Shiho told her daughter with a small smile, holding her necklace.

"Nani?" She asked questioningly.

"You love Tokyo, don't you?" Shiho asked her daughter with excitement in her eyes.

"Hai!" She answered cheerfully. "I miss Tokyo, okaasan!"

Shiho grinned. "Then you'll be happy to know that we're moving back to Tokyo!"

Ai began to smile, then her smile grew wider and wider, unable to contain the happiness within her, she ran around the house and screamed. "Hiroshi! We're going back to Tokyo!"

Hiroshi, now fourteen as well, stood up from his chair in front of the computer screen, stopped his MSN chat, and yelled as well.

"Hounto, Ai-chan?!" He screamed happily.

"Hai, nii-san!" Ai yelled while dancing. "Tokyo! Tokyo! We'll see Conan-kun in person again!"

"Yehey!" The two teens shouted.

Saguru went near his beautiful wife and gave her a kiss. "You told them?" He grinned.

Shiho nodded. "I can't wait to go back… I've got a good deal with the hospital in Tokyo."

Saguru grinned. "That's great, honey."

_ _ _ _ _

"I'm off to school!" Ai called out to her parents from inside the house while she was outside their garden. "Get well soon, Hiroshi-niichan!"

Yes, Hiroshi missed his first day of school. He had a bad flew and needed to rest at home. It was a very sunny day outside, birds chirping, sun shinning, it's so cliché… but somehow it sounds just right, just perfect.

_**Back in the Miyano-Hakuba residence in Tokyo…**_

"So, Shiho-chan, did you tell the Kudo family that we're back here in Tokyo? Did you tell Conan-kun about it? I'm sure the Conan and Ai will be delighted to meet each other again."

Saguru told his wife.

Shiho gave a naughty grin and shook her head. "I haven't informed them yet."

Saguru's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

Shiho simply said. "Daijoubu (don't worry)… I don't want Conan and Ai to meet as planned, I want their reunion to be destiny, to be inevitable…"

Saguru laughed. "Demo mochiron (but of course) we have to call up Kudo-kun, now, right?"

Shiho nodded. "Guess so."

Then, Shiho phoned Ran and Shinichi and told them that they were back in Tokyo for good, but, Conan already left the house for school. The Hakuba family and the Kudo family had their reunion in Welcome Burger, Shinichi and Ran's favorite fast food chain when they were still teenagers studying in Teitan High.

"What? Shiho…" Shinichi started. "How will Conan and Ai meet if we didn't tell them to?"

Ran and Saguru nodded in agreement while eating their French fries.

Shiho smirked. "I'm a former member of the Black Organization. I like to spice up things…"

"Hah?!" The three other adults asked, clueless of what she meant.

Shiho just shrugged. "You three are so dense."

"Shiho…" The three adults glared at her, raising their fists high.

Shiho just grinned at them, drinking her iced tea.

Shinichi murmured. "You haven't changed a bit, Shiho-san… sarcastic as ever…"

After swallowing her iced tea, she sighed and with an awkward smile, she responded.

"Just like you, Kudo-kun." Shiho grinned.

Ran and Saguru both scoffed a laugh.

_ _ _ _ _

Ai was excited; this was her first day of school in Teitan Middle School in Tokyo. She wondered if she would see Conan-kun again. Then, suddenly, while she was walking, a boy of her age who was of Japanese decent was running forward behind her in full speed, then, in a split second, the teenage boy behind her slammed on her from behind, hitting her and making her fall hard on the unpaved ground.

Ai whimpered in pain as she massaged her bleeding elbow. The boy ran towards her and frantically apologized when he noticed her bleeding elbow.

"Hountou ni gomenasai desu! (I'm truly so sorry!) It was a terrible accident! I was afraid of being late for class again and…"

Ai-chan knew his voice. She could never forget that deep voice he had as a child, and it was the exact same pitch. His voice was exactly like his dad, Shinichi. Ai-chan looked up, only to face whom she searched for. Ai's eyes widened and her blue green eyes sparkled beautifully, just like her mother, Shiho's eyes. The boy blinked in response and both of them gasped, shocked upon meeting each other again.

"Ai-chan…" The boy gasped. "You're back in Tokyo! When…? How? I've missed you a lot, Ai!"

Ai gave a small sweet smile, a smile which resembled Miyano Shiho's.

"Mommy got a nice job here in Tokyo, and we're living here permanently for good!"

In the spur of the moment, Conan quickly kneeled down the floor and embraced Ai. Ai blushed and slowly embraced him back.

"Ai-chan! I'm so happy you're back! I…I…" Conan stammered, blushing while hugging her. "You've changed a lot!" Scanning her well formed body, he gasped. "You're so beautiful…"

"I'm so happy too, Conan-kun!" Ai said happily, crying tears of joy. Blushingly, she mouthed. "Thanks."

_He has grown very handsome… _Ai thought while smiling softly.

"Oh…how's your elbow?!" Conan suddenly asked worriedly upon remembering, pulling back from the warm and long embrace.

Ai laughed and said. "Daijoubu (it's fine) Conan-kun."

"Tonikaku (anyway) we have to get that bandaged, Ai-chan. I'm sorry…"

Conan and Ai grinned at each other, then, both of them stood up and walked together to school, hand in hand, while chatting.

This has been their greatest day in school together.

_ _ _ _ _

**A/N: Notice that the lack of the Japanese honorifics "kun" and "chan" in their name calling towards each other… "Conan" instead of "Conan-kun" and "Ai" instead of "Ai-chan" indicates intimacy and close relationship. Thank you for reading this note.**

Four years later…

There was a tiny boat floating with two eighteen year old lovers on board under the crimson red sunset setting down behind the sparkling blue river. The cool wind swayed around the boat while the birds flew high above. It was such a romantic atmosphere between the two. The teenage boy held the girl's hands and the girl rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ai…" The boy started, his face turning as crimson as the sunset while stroking her cheek.

"Yes, Conan?" The girl answered gently.

"I love you so much…" He said again, then, swallowing hard, he continued with a nervous voice, showing her a beautiful engagement ring. "I hope this isn't too sudden…demo (but)…will you marry me?"

Ai gasped and her breath seemed to have halted, she looked at him straight in the eyes and with a smile as bright as the sun, she replied eagerly and passionately.

"Yes! I will marry you, Conan!"

Eighteen year old Conan grinned and gently put the ring inside her slim fingers.

"Perfect fit." Conan said happily.

"I love you Kudo Conan!" Ai professed.

Conan smiled gently and said. "Same here, Hakuba Ai."

Then, as the two embraced each other, Conan pulled Ai into a long and sweet kiss.

_~If Miyano Shiho and Kudo Shinichi, also known as, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai, were never meant to be, their children, Kudo Conan and Hakuba Ai, were destined for each other forever. Neither time nor distance can ever separate them. Shinichi and Shiho didn't match, but, Conan and Ai were meant to be.~_

_**END**_

Started: 9:30 pm Tuesday December 30, 2008

Ended: 1:20 am Friday January 2, 2009

I'm so sorry, everyone! I promised that I will end this within 2008… but unfortunately, it was just ended now… I hoped you liked it! Bye dear readers!

-Miyano Ran


End file.
